Ratchet
Ratchet & Clank Future: End of Time is the 12th Installment and Part I of II of the Finale of the Franchise. Characters: * Ratchet * Clank * Talwyn Apogee * Orvus * Sigmund * Doctor Nefarious * Max Apogee * Angela Cross * Lawrence * Captain Qwark * Alister Azmuith * Plumber * Smuggler * Past Kaden * Past Lorna Cross * Past Angela Cross * Past Ratchet * Past Clank * Past Tachyon * Past Zoni * Past Qwark * Past Nefarious * Past Lawrence * Past Gleeman Vox * Past Ace Hardlight * Past Talwyn Apogee * Past Max Apogee * Past Cronk * Past Zephyr * Past Chairman Drek Planets and Locations: * Present Day (5364) * Meridian City, Igliak (Cutscene Only) * Fongoid Village, Quantos * Orvus Chamber, Great Clock * 25 Years Ago (5339) * Orvus Chamber, Great Clock * Lombax City, Fastoon * Cragmite Wargrounds, Reepor * Jungle, Jasindu * 24 Years Ago (5340) * Apogee Space Station * Sector 0461, Great Clock * 15 Years Ago (5349) * Blackwater City, Rilgar, 15 Years Ago * Metropolis, Kerwan 15 Years Ago * 10 Years Ago (5354) * Qwark Training Course, Umbris, 9 Years Ago * Drek's Star Cruiser, 9 Years Ago * Kyzil Plataea, Veldin, 9 Years Ago * 7 Years Ago (5357) * Power of Power, Dreadzone Station * Leviathan Swamp, Sarathos * Ice Temple, Shaar * Present (5364) * Sector Five, Great Clock * Planets Core, Zanifar * ? Years Ago (?) * Time Rift, Warp Core Bosses: * Dr. Nefarious + Lawrence, Great Clock * Tachyon, Fastoon * Cragmite King, Reepor * Robo-Hulk 7000, Jasindu * Max Apogee, Apogee Space Station * Klunk, Great Clock * King Amoeboid, Rilgar * Past Nefarious, Kerwan * Blargian Snugglebeast, Umbris * Clank/Ratchet - Drek's Star Cruiser * Past Qwark, Drek's Star Cruiser * Chairman Drek, Veldin * Past Gleeman Vox, Tower of Power * Past Ace Hardlight, Battledome * VXG-9000, Zanifar * Lawrence, Warp Core * Nefarious, Warp Core Weapons: * RYNO VIII - R8NO (12 Holo-Pieces, 100,000 Bolts) * Time Bomb - Time Nuke (1,000 Bolts) * Fusion Pistol - Quantum Pistol (Free) * Fusion Sniper - Quantum Sniper (Free) * Nega Cannon - Time Cannon (125,000 Bolts) * Futuro-Ray - Time-Ray (65,000 Bolts) * ScatterBomb - Megoncer (67,500 Bolts) * Robo-Buster 3000 - Ultra-Buster 3000 (100,000 Bolts) * ChainBlades of Doom - DeathBlades of Doom (32,500 Bolts) * RYNO Jr. - RYNO Sr. (85750 Bolts) * Zodiac - Supernova (250,000 Bolts) * Tesla Claws - Time Claws (125,000 Bolts) * Portal of Doom - Portal of Death (50,000 Bolts) * Mr Zurkon - Mr Zurkon EXTREME. (12,500 Bolts) * Groovitron Glove - Eternal Disco Glove (12,500 Bolts) Returning Customers from ToD and CiT get 25% off Gadgets: * Swingshot * Decipher-er * Wall Cutters * Plasmo Drill * Dimensionator (Cutscene Only) Story: Taking off right after Into the Nexus, Clank catches up with Ratchet and Talwyn, and says that there is a way to get back Ratchet's Family without leaving the Main Dimension, A Shockwave then goes threw the Universe, The 3 Escape the Planet in Aphelion, However they crash land on Planet Quantos, Ratchet Groans as this had happened beforehand (Beginning of Crack in Time) They then Run to the Fongoid Temple to meet with the Elders, Zahn Gribnak greets them and says that they kept the Zoni Vessel that Ratchet previously had and kept the Zoni in the Temple. After retrieving the Zoni, Another Shockwave happens, This time with the words "Anniliate!" Clank suddenly realizes that the Great Clock is under attack again. They rush to the skies and go to the Great Clock, Sigmund suddenly lands on Aphelion and says that its Nefarious, Talwyn wonders who he is, however they rush in, Dr Nefarious welcomes them, before engaging in a Battle, After a short battle, Lawrence jumps in and shoots the Orvus Chamber with Bullets, Ratchet manages to get up to Lawrence however he and Nefarious teleport away, Sigmund finds a trace of them, But 20 Years into the past. The Universe begins to shake violently, Clank asks Sigmund to make a Stable Time Portal back to the Year 5339, They escape the great clock after It was triggered with Security, after escaping and using a Time Rocket Ship, they land on Fastoon, Right before the Great War happened, The Lombaxes ran outside, Alister Azimuth realized that it was Ratchet, He didn't die, his body was just sent back 21 Years, He welcomes Ratchet and says that Nefarious has Escaped into the Past and that he was helping Lord Percival Tachyon, After the Invasion starts, Talwyn says that She will be on Planet Jasindu after the war, she runs to the rocket and flies away, Kaden comes up to Ratchet and asks who he is. Ratchet's reply shocks him. Clank Transforms into his Giant Self and fights the Robo Mechs of the Cragmites, After a long war, Tachyon jumps down from a cliff and fights Giant Clank, He looses, As he lays Defeated, Clank grabs him and punches him right up into outer space, before he un-grows and goes back to normal. Ratchet and Clank, Accompanied with Alister and Kaden Head to Reepor to Annihilate the Cragmites. Nefarious appears to be Watching over the Lombaxes and Clank from an Obsidian Eye located in Jasindu. Talwyn walks down the paths of Jasindu to find out where nefarious is because his Location was said to be in the Jasindu Jungle, She suddenly gets Paralyzed and taken to Nefarious's Lair. The Lombaxes and Clank land on Reepor and have another Gigantic War, After Defeating all the Troops, The Cragmite King appears and starts to Fight the Quadro. He Eventually is defeated and the Lombaxes part ways. Azimuth and Kaden return to Fastoon while Ratchet and Clank go to Jasindu to meet up with Talwyn. On the Ride there, they get a Message from Nefarious saying that he "Kidnapped his Girlfriend" Ratchet then goes into Anger Mode and drives the Rocket at 100% Speed. After Arriving at Jasindu, He attacks everything in sight before he finds Nefarious's lair. He defeats the Robo hulk 7000 and Frees Talwyn, Nefarious then changes time again, This time to 5345, The Time of the Amoeboid Invasion in Blackwater City, Sigmund contacts Clank and says that the TIme Rift will not hold for much longer, Clank replied how long, Sigmund says 1 Week. Clank and Ratchet begin to worry and they both and Talwyn Head a Year in time to get help from Talwyn's Father, Max Apogee.